


И мы поженимся под ярким солнцем

by Girl_with_Violets, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Стив и Баки женятся, а затем влюбляются друг в друга. Большинство людей сделало бы с точностью до наоборот.Примечание: фанфик был написан в честь легализации однополых браков в США.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and we'll get married under the shining sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213884) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



Толпа вопит несколько часов, и Стив не может прекратить улыбаться. Впервые за месяцы он всего лишь человек в толпе, охваченный радостью, как и все остальные. Баки, солнечно улыбаясь, кладёт руку на плечи Стива.

— Ты думал, что это когда-нибудь случится? — кричит Стив в ухо Баки.

— Дьявол, я был счастлив, что нас не арестовали, — громко отвечает Баки. — Грёбаные свадьбы, какого чёрта!

В груди Стива появляется тёплое ощущение, словно впервые за столько времени он почувствовал себя почти что пьяным.

— Эй, Бак, — не задумываясь, говорит он, — хочешь пожениться?

Баки на мгновение замирает, не убирая руки со спины Стива. А затем пожимает плечами и толкает его в плечо.

— Ага, отлично, — отвечает тот. — Всё равно я единственный, кто тебя вытерпит, тупица.

* * *

В конце концов они оказываются в офисе начальника окружной канцелярии. Неудивительно, что там очередь.

— Я знаю, что все вы очень долго и терпеливо ждали, — говорит один из секретарей. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот заплачет. — Я обещаю, что дольше вам ждать не придётся.

Стив очень хорошо умеет ждать. Ленивое тепло дня всё ещё блуждает в его крови. Они застряли в очереди следом за держащейся за руки парой женщин, одна из которых осторожно опирается на клюку.

— Почти тридцать лет ждали, — неожиданно говорит она Стиву. — Не такой свадьбы заслуживает моя Лу…

— Ой, тише ты, — отвечает своей партнёрше Лу полным нежности голосом. — Не нужны мне нарядные платья и церковные колокола, когда у меня есть ты. — Она со снисходительной улыбкой оглядывает Стива и Баки с ног до головы. — А вот вы двое, — говорит она, — вы так молоды!

Стив смотрит на Баки. Баки смотрит в ответ с кривой усмешкой на губах.

— Да, мэм, — говорит Стив, склоняя голову. — Мы молодые и глупые, но всё же можем пожениться.

На это обе они отвечают смехом, нежным и радостным.

— Ты помнишь, как мы были такими молодыми? — шепчет первая женщина.

— Всегда, — отвечает Лу и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться к губам своей партнёрши поцелуем. Он мягкий и интимный, и от этого сердце Стива немного трепещет. Ему интересно, будет ли он когда-нибудь влюблён вот так: тихой любовью, которая раскрывается тем больше, чем дольше он живёт, до тех пор, пока не будет практически разрывать его. Он всегда думал, что слишком рано умрёт.

* * *

К тому моменту, как они добираются до начала очереди, Баки переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Ты уверен насчёт этого? — шёпотом спрашивает Стив. Эйфория от оглашения постановления Верховного Суда немного рассеивается, и до Стива только начинает доходить, чего он попросил.

— Конечно же, я уверен, — легко отвечает Баки. — Ты же не боишься, правда?

— Тебя? — Стив смеётся. — Да я тебя умоляю. Я знаю тебя столько лет. Ты такой же страшный, как плюшевый мишка.

— Плюшевый мишка, который женится на тебе, — Баки отмахивается от него левой рукой. — Разрушительная сила семейного быта…

— Ты бы сломался раньше меня, — говорит ему Стив и поворачивается к секретарю. — Привет, мы бы хотели пожениться.

Секретарь кладёт на стол свидетельство.

— Да, сэр, — говорит он, широко улыбаясь. — Мы определённо можем помочь с этим.

* * *

Чтобы новость разлетелась, требуется почти двадцать часов, что в целом удивительно. Но, с другой стороны, секретари в офисе окружной канцелярии были довольно-таки заняты.

Тони звонит в середине ночи.

— Ты женился и не сказал мне? — говорит он без каких-либо приветствий. — Кэп, я обижен, глубоко обижен. Я думал, мы друзья.

— Тони? — Стив, щурясь, глядит на часы. — Сейчас три часа ночи.

— Да, и ты уже примерно десять часов как женат! — восклицает Тони, абсурдно, возмущённо. — Ладно, так на ком ты женился?

— Э-э, на Баки, — бормочет Стив.

— Погоди-ка, на Барнсе, что ли? Который с металлической рукой, самую малость сумасшедший и кусается, если подойти слишком близко? Я даже не знал, что вы встречаетесь.

— Мы и не встречались, — путано отвечает Стив. — Это… в тот момент это казалось правильным.

— Ну, и к чёрту, — говорит Тони. — В смысле, я не чужд спонтанным судьбоносным решениям, но я думал, что ты из тех, кто всё продумывает.

— Ты не знаешь обо мне всего, — говорит ему Стив. — Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Он крепко нажимает на кнопку отбоя прежде, чем Тони успевает сказать что-либо ещё, затем поворачивается и возвращается ко сну.

* * *

Утром Стив выползает из спальни и обнаруживает, что Баки на кухне готовит блинчики.

— Что? — говорит он и встаёт там, моргая, в одних боксерах.

— Замолкни, я готовлю завтрак, — Баки машет ему лопаточкой. — Наслаждайся браком.

Стив садится, немного ошеломлённый, и смотрит, как босоногий Баки переворачивает блинчики, как делает это каждый день, тихонько мурлыча, пока движется. Пару минут спустя Баки проводит тарелкой блинчиков перед носом Стива. Пахнет хорошо.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив, беря вилку.

— Ты всегда дерьмово готовил, — с усмешкой отвечает Баки. — Будешь стирать за меня, и мы в расчёте.

— Твои носки воняют, — Стив ухмыляется и приступает к еде. — Кажется, тебе эта сделка выгоднее.

* * *

Оказывается, что женитьба ничего на самом деле не меняет. Они всё так же проводят время, сражаясь со всякими там злыми гениями, решившими снова атаковать Нью-Йорк, после чего слишком устают, чтобы что-то делать. Они смотрят телевизор, дружески сидя на диване — старые фильмы, которые помнят, и новые, которые никогда не видели. Иногда Баки засыпает, положив голову на плечо Стива, и тот сидит тихо и даёт ему поспать, пока и сам не отрубается.

Это забавно, потому что Стив думал, что свадьба будет великим, грандиозным событием: розы, обещания, скреплённые золотыми кольцами на их пальцах, и любовь, которая сжигает, как пламя. Баки было плевать на цветы, и они забыли про кольца, когда отправлялись жениться, но Стив начинает находить, что в этой тихой — да, семейной — жизни тоже есть своя прелесть.

* * *

Сегодня Нью-Йорк атакует странное морское создание. Его спина покрыта закалённой раковиной и вся усеяна шипами, а от шкуры пули отскакивают, если только не попадают в более мягкий низ брюха.

Наташа выведена из строя, а Тони нарезает круги, готовясь сделать очередной выстрел, когда широкая сплющенная лапа с размаху попадает в Баки. На шокирующий миг Баки швыряет в воздух, а затем он приземляется прямо на спину создания. Стиву кажется, что он видит, как тело Баки протыкает шип; Баки кричит.

— Баки! — зовёт Стив в комм. — Тони… тебе видно?.. Он…

— Не умер, — отвечает Баки искажённым от боли голосом. — Думаю, я могу вышвырнуть отсюда этого ублюдка.

— Полегче там, альпинист, — говорит Тони, — я вижу, что у тебя кровь идёт — да я даже отсюда вижу, что у тебя кровь идёт! Возможно, будет лучше, если ты не будешь двигаться — о, нет, он двигается, он двигается!

Стив уже бездумно бежит вперёд, не обращая внимания на щёлкающие челюсти и хлещущие лапы твари. Он видит, как Баки одной рукой цепляется за край раковины, а другой тянется под неё — нож, понимает Стив, у Баки есть нож…

И тварь яростно ревёт. От её метаний вода становится белой, как пена, затем зелёной, когда начинает окрашиваться кровью; тварь издаёт последний звук — пронзительный хрип, а затем её лапы подламываются, и Баки отпускает, падая как раз в тот момент, когда Стив протягивает руки, чтобы поймать его.

— Эй, — говорит Баки, — меня сшибли с ног, — и когда он теряет сознание, на его лице всё ещё слабая улыбка.

* * *

Шип пробил лёгкое и едва не задел сердце; Баки находится в операционной почти шесть часов, прежде чем доктор выходит к Стиву.

— Сейчас он в стабильном состоянии, — говорит она ему. — Вы… друг?

— Я… — Стив думает о том, как ел блинчики с пропечёнными смайликами из шоколадной крошки, как складывал бельё для стирки, пока ноги Баки покоились у него на коленях. Он думает о Баки, который был в его жизни всё время, что он помнит, и которого он хотел бы видеть в своей жизни ещё столько же или больше. Они поженились, потому что Стив хотел знать, что они могли это сделать, но теперь начинает понимать, что это значит нечто большее. Может быть, это всегда значило нечто большее.

— Мы женаты, — говорит он, слова практически застревают в его сжавшемся горле. — Мы… да.

— О, — говорит доктор и улыбается. — Вы хотели бы навестить его?

* * *

Когда Баки просыпается, рука Стива лежит на его руке, а голова — на постели.

— Мать твою, — стонет он. — Хреново себя чувствую.

— И выглядишь так же, — говорит ему Стив, моргая. — А ещё ты проклятый идиот.

— Ага, я знаю, — отвечает Баки. — Эй, может, я превращаюсь в тебя.

Стив хочет рассмеяться или заплакать, но не делает ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого он наклоняется и прижимается губами ко рту Баки. Возможно, поцелуй выходит не самым хорошим; он быстрый и мокрый, а Баки, помимо этого, подключён к капельнице с морфином. Но это единственное, что Стив может сделать, чтобы его сердце не выскочило из глотки, а сам он не задохнулся от всех тех слов, которые скопились в его груди.

— Эй, — успокаивающе говорит Баки, — ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо.

— Я знаю, — со слезами на глазах говорит Стив, — я просто… рад.

Баки трёт большим пальцем тыльную сторону руки Стива и криво ухмыляется.

— Надеюсь, ты делаешь так не со всеми приятелями, — говорит он. — Кто угодно зазнаться может, если на него смотреть так, как ты смотришь на меня.

— Только с теми, кто мне нравится, — говорит Стив. А затем добавляет: — Давай поженимся.

Баки моргает.

— Мы уже женаты, — напоминает он. — Тебя ведь не ударили по голове, да?

— Ещё раз, — говорит Стив. — У нас будут кольца. И цветы.

— Хм-м, —Баки улыбается. — Мне нравится, как это звучит.


End file.
